This invention relates to inflatable well bore packers. More particularly, this invention relates to new and improved inflatable packers employing elastomeric packer elements that are reinforced by alternately biased plies of reinforcing wires and mounted on a packer mandrel by special end fittings cooperatively securing the end portions of the wires